1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a resin body and a manufacturing method of a resin body.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been disclosed a sandwich panel for multiple-order curved surface molding. The sandwich panel is constituted by a hollow core material in which a honeycomb shape or a polyhedral shape is formed in a layered manufacturing method represented by an optical molding method, a power molding method, or the like, and front and back face plates made of fiber reinforced plastic or the like, and the sandwich panel is subjected to curved surface molding as various structures (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-224989 (JP 2011-224989 A), for example).
In the sandwich panel for multiple-order curved surface molding, described in JP 2011-224989 A, an inner part of the hollow core material has a honeycomb shape or the like, and the face plates and the hollow core material are bonded to each other by line bonding or spot bonding, which causes such a problem that a bonding strength of the face plates to the hollow core material is insufficient. Further, there is such a problem that a material and a size of the honeycomb are limited, and further, a whole strength is insufficient.